A New Start
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Sonic and Shadow's friends disappear in the dead of night for the last couple of months. Once the two of them are captured, Eggman decided to explain his plan. How he wants to remodel the life around him for an advance towards his evil ways. ONESHOT! WARNING: CONTAINS ABDL THEMES AND HYPNOSIS!


**New story!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I have been writing but not enough that can posted yet. I will continue trying to make stories and I'll try to have something done soon. But for now, enjoy this!**

 **The characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team!**

 **Also, like the summary says, this story had ABDL themes so if you don't like this, please do me a favor and ignore this. Thank you and enjoy!**

Sonic and Shadow were worried about their friends after the many months they have been missing.

The two hedgehogs had been the only two left in their circles after all of the people they held dear were snatched away in the blink of an eye. They immediately suggested that it was one of Eggman's dirty tricks but the doctor wasn't the cause of it. They scanned the base, trying to find something that could connect the evil genius with the ploy but they would always turn up empty. For the past couple of weeks, the two would run all over Mobius, trying to find any trace of them and they would always come out with nothing.

If he were to be honest, Sonic was a little scared. Powerful people like Blaze and Silver were taken away with ease. It won't be that hard to snatch him or Shadow up while they slept. His friends would always disappear at night so he had the brilliant idea as to stay up. And he didn't plan to do this alone.

"Remind me again while you asked me to come here…"

The darker hedgehog raised an eyebrow as he sat on the blue blur's couch. Sonic sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...I wanted you to spend the night with me…"

Shadow crossed his arms. "Why?"

"I...I'm…because I-"

The Ultimate Lifeform gave the other hedgehog a long look, causing Sonic to stop talking and look away awkwardly. Shadow gave him a small smile.

"I can see that you're scared Sonic. Honestly...I'm scared too."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but Shadow continued speaking.

"I know, the Ultimate Lifeform being scared of something is a rarity in itself, but I am…" he lowered his crossed arms and rubbed his palms against his forearms softly. "Ever since Rouge was taken, I was never able to live with myself. She was nabbed while I was supposed to be watching her, _protecting_ her. She insisted that I didn't do it but I did because she was someone I cared about so deeply. So I stayed up until...two in the morning I believe. And when I woke up, she was gone."

The blue hero looked at the other hedgehog before his eyes shifted to the floor. Shadow continued after a moment of silence.

"I know you probably decided for us to stay in one house just so we can possibly catch... _whoever_ is doing this and I'm willing to do whatever is possible. I miss Rouge. And Omega is destroyed beyond repair." He chuckled lightly. "Also, staying with you could make me feel just a little bit better."

Sonic smiled awkwardly. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Shadow nodded.

 **~I~I~**

"Okay, so what's our sleep schedule?"

Shadow turned to Sonic before staring at the clock. The two hedgehogs had just finished relaxing for the day and decided to start a sleep schedule. One of them gets some rest while the other looks around to make sure no one breaks in.

The darker hedgehog turned back to the blue hero before replying. "It's 11 so one of us can do now to 2:30 while the other does then to 6." He then added. "You can go to sleep first if you want."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I'm not all that tired."

"Me neither. We could both just stay up."

"True...I guess we could."

The two sat down on the blue hedgehog's bed and were silent for awhile. As the quiet continued on, they would stare out of the windows and look at the room's only door. They would look at each other from time to time and hold small conversations that didn't hold much weight. Overall, the space stayed relatively still.

Sonic and Shadow yawned at the same time, rubbing their eyes or adjusted themselves in the mattress. Neither one of them planned to go to sleep but in one way or another, they did. The world started to darken as the two leaned against one another, closing their eyes and drifting off.

Unaware that someone had started to break through the window.

 **~I~I~**

"Shadow!"

Sonic jolted awake and looked around to see his dark companion was no longer with him. Not only that but the fact of the matter was that he was no longer in his house. He was strapped to a chair in a darkness infested room. The hero struggled in his restraints but wasn't able to break free of the bonds.

He was only secured with simple rope. Breaking out should have came easily to him. Why was it so hard to do now?

As he scanned the area for an exit, he noticed that a small bandage was covering his left shoulder. He clenched his teeth as he realized just what had happened to him.

He was drugged.

"Greetings Sonic…"

He blinked at the sound of the voice and was about to say something only to be blinded by light. When his eyes adjusted, his eyes widened not only to who had just entered the room but who came with him.

Standing in the doorway was Dr. Eggman, looking smug and sinister as usual. But what differed him from all the other times he and Sonic had fought was the doctor was wearing a normal red T-shirt and black sweatpants. Something that the villain hadn't worn before, at least in the hero's presence. However, the teen wasn't focused on that. His green eyes were looking at what - more so who - he was carrying.

"Shadow?!" the blue hedgehog cried out in disbelief.

The Ultimate Lifeform looked like he normally did, except with some noticeable changes. For starters, he was wearing dark blue footies, brown teddy bears decorating the entirety of it. There was a large bulge towards his midsection and down to his tush, the crinkling noise that it made obviously indicating that it was a diaper underneath the outfit. In his mouth was a light blue pacifier, made to look like the stuffed animal that was on his clothes. The object bobbed in his mouth as he looked at Sonic, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"What did you do to him?!"

Eggman looked at the darker hedgehog before turning to the lighter one. He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. He came like this. Isn't that right little one~?" he rubbed under Shadow's chin, causing him to giggle.

"Liar!" Sonic gritted his teeth. "Turn him back!"

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word~?" the doctor asked, bouncing the Ultimate Lifeform a little more. "You know it, don't you baby~?"

Shadow clapped his hands before Eggman chuckled, nuzzling noses with the darker hedgehog.

"Of course you do~! You have manners~!"

"Oh, hush it Eggface!" Sonic barked. "What do you even plan to do with us…?" he looked at other hedgehog. "Correction. What are you gonna do with me?"

The evil inventor beamed. "I don't think I need to tell you. It's kind of obvious."

Sonic blinked, eyes shifting between Eggman and Shadow. He shook his head disbelievingly. "No...no way are you turning me into _that_ mess!" he gestured to the darker hedgehog before adding softly. "No offense buddy…"

"Well, it's not like you have a choice in the matter…" he smirked. "I plan to do the same to you regardless on what you want."

Shadow spat out his pacifier before letting out a wail, almost sounding like an actual baby. Eggman immediately looked in concern at the 'little one' in his arms. He bounced him a little, trying to calm him down with minimal success.

"What's wrong baby~? Hmm? Is Sonic scaring you~?"

"More like _you're_ scaring him." the blue blur grumbled back, causing the villain to glare at the hero.

"I heard that!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as Eggman checked for any reason as to why Shadow was sobbing. He moved him in and out of the room. He sniffed his backside. He even started making silly faces. Nothing was working. The doctor then snapped his fingers.

"I get it!" he bounced the hedgehog on his hip. "You're hungry aren't you sweetness~?"

Shadow sniffled, sobs subsiding. "...Baba?"

"Yeah, you want your baba right?"

The hedgehog nodded, his stomach growling.

"Well then, we'll get you one right away. And Sonic can come along too. He is gonna be your brother after all."

The hero blinked. "Wait...so you're gonna get me out of these restraints."

"No…" he walked behind the seat and the hedgehog was surprised to find that it was able to move. "You'll be standing right where you are. In a sense."

Sonic frowned as the three of them strolled out of the room and into the hallway. What he immediately noticed was that there was several robots moving around, carrying different things to different rooms. Cries could be heard from every direction, some being childish while others sounded like fully grown adults. The hero gulped.

Everyone that was captured was in this location.

"Hey doc…" the hedgehog stated. "Where are we? Shadow and I scanned your base days ago and none of this was there."

"It's a totally new facility..." Eggman answered as the three strolled into the kitchen. "It was made specifically for this. At least the back rooms were. Everything else has all the necessities I'll need to take over the world."

"Oh…"

Eggman pulled out a already filled bottle out of the bottle warmer and handed it to the darker hedgehog. "Here you go baby~!"

Shadow took the milk and drank it greedily. As he sucked it down, the doctor stifle a chuckle.

"Slow down Shadow! We don't want you to get the hiccups right?"

Sonic rolled his eyes before waiting for the feeding to finish. After it was done and Shadow had been burped, the little hedgehog was starting to feel a little drowsy. He yawned before Eggman cooed.

"Aww~! Is my little boy tired~? It's still a little early, isn't it~? Let's take you to bed~!"

The hero blinked as he was quickly pushed back into the hallway. The cries had died down tremendously and Sonic could hear the soft sounds of pacifiers being sucked on. The robots that were running around earlier were leaving the rooms they were in. As they passed, he noticed that his friends were in an assortment of these areas.

"Here we are~!"

Sonic looked over and was greeted to a light blue door with the darker hedgehog's name on it. Eggman opened it up and the hero noticed the crib that was towards the back wall. He scanned the room and saw the stars that decorated the walls as well as the space mobile that hung above the bed. He also could see a changing table, a rocking chair and toys in different spots around the space they were in.

The doctor placed Shadow into the crib and gave him a new white pacifier. He started sucking on it and grabbed a toy bear that was nearby. Eggman kissed him on the forehead before whispering.

"Sweet dreams little one~!"

He rose and watched as Shadow drifted off to sleep before turning to Sonic. He grabbed the stroller and pushed it back into the hall. As they made their way through the straight path, the teen wondered where they were going. They were further away from the original room he was in and no one was in this spot of the base.

Once they stopped, the doctor pulled out a key and unlocked the door in front of them. There was no distinguishing features of the surface in front of them. It was just an ordinary door. Eggman pushed him inside and Sonic immediately started looking around.

The room had no windows or any other door other than the one they came through. The walls were a simple eggshell color and the floor was wooden. The only objects was a light blue high chair and a teddy bear that was placed on the tray. He raised an eyebrow.

What kind of room was this?

"Alright Sonic, let's make this quick." he unbuckled the hedgehog from the stroller and picked him up with his restraints. "World domination doesn't happen on its own, you know?"

The hero scoffed. "Yeah right, as if you're really gonna take over."

"Think about it Sonic…" Eggman said, placing the teen in the highchair. "There's no one left to stop me. With you and all of your friends being my children, it's not like-"

"Wait! Sonic cut him off. "WHAT?! You can't be serious! We're not your kids!"

Eggman frowned, crossing his arms. "Yes you are. I mean, why else would I regress your minds. Once I'm finished, you all will be occupied with pooping yourselves to stop me from taking over Mobius. And once that happens, I will train you all to be of some use to my empire~!"

Sonic gritted his teeth. "And how the hell will you do that?"

"Which one, taking over the world, train you all or regress your mind? The first one is self explanatory, the second will happen with time but the last one is quite simple really."

He turned the teddy bear around and allow Sonic to really look at its features. It was a caramel brown stuffed animal with a shiny black nose and peach fuzz covering his snout, belly, and limbs. The only thing noticeably different between the other toys and that one was that its eyes were closed.

"I will be using Mr. Ted here."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "And what am I supposed to do with it? Hug it?"

"No…" Eggman squeezed the stuffed animal's sides, causing its eyes to open. The irises of the toy were swirling vortexes that were filled with a variety of colors. The sight of it was kind of mesmerizing. "Look into his eyes."

The hero immediately shut his eyes tight and turned his head away. "No way Egghead! I'm not playing your stupid game!"

Eggman continued to squeeze the bear with one arm. With the other, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a remote with a button on it. He pressed it and the highchair grew three arms with hands attached to it. Two of them were used to pry Sonic's eyes open while the last one held onto the teen's head so he could stare directly at the bear.

The hedgehog immediately started to kick and scream. He could feel himself fading away as he continued to lock eyes with the mesmerizing toy. His eyes started to burn and his head almost felt light. Like there was nothing to worry about.

Eggman smirked as he noticed Sonic's eyes nearly matching the bear as he continued to be hypnotized.

After a while, the arms protruding from the chair slowly started to go back into the seat, allowing the hedgehog to move his head around. But he didn't move at all. He just continued to stare at the bear, transfixed with the toy. The doctor then decided to untie the hedgehog slowly. As he did it, Sonic started to giggle and reach out for the bear in his arms.

"Teddy!" he cried, reaching out for it and smiling absentmindedly.

Eggman's smile turned devious as he kissed the teen's forehead. He could see that the hedgehog was losing this battle and for the first time in forever, he felt like he could do just about anything.

"Yes it's a teddy~!" the doctor cooed, his smile turning back to a sweet grin. "Isn't he cute~? You wanna hug him~?"

Sonic nodded as the doctor handing Mr. Ted to him. As the hedgehog happily hugged it, Eggman kissed his former enemy on the forehead again and headed to the door. His grin never left as he sighed happily, making his exit.

Finally! He had felt like it was a long time coming but he was glad that it was all over! He could finally say that he had beaten Sonic and his friends! He could finally say that he had something to be proud of!

Finally, he could say that he had won!

He contacted Orbot, telling him to handle Sonic while he got the troops ready to move into Station Square. Once he got a reply, which was almost immediate, he moved to the elevator. His smile turned into a mix of giddy and sinister glee as the door closed and he made his way to the basement.

It was time for him to claim what he longingly desired. Whether the world liked it or not, it was under the control of Doctor Eggman.

 **See you soon for more updates! Not to this story for other stories I make in the future! Peace!**


End file.
